Traditional wiring in residential and commercial structures typically includes high-voltage wiring. High-voltage wiring, though, requires more expensive training and licensing to install, repair or modify. Low-voltage wiring, which requires less training and licensing, may be used for lighting, such as LED fixtures, and communications, such as telephone, internet and cable. However, low-voltage wiring includes different cables for different uses, such as CAT-5 and Cat-6+ for internet, Voice Over IP telephone, Power over Ethernet application (“POE”), to name just a few. Furthermore, each cable type generally includes different connectors, both male and female, requiring the user to own the appropriate tools and know how to attach, crimp and/or splice each connector to each cable type. Consequently, during installation or modification of an existing structure, multiple pulls are required of different cable types and multiple tools to install different connector types for each type of cable, which increases the cost of installing low-voltage wiring. Pulling cables through conduits and cable chases in new and preexisting structures, notably, is both difficult, laborious, and time consuming. If users are not careful while pulling the cable damage may occur to the jacket or wires of the cable, requiring that the cable be re-pulled to intermittent and hard to diagnose electrical problems. Even for POE applications, which aims to reduce the number of wires and connector types suffers from increased costs and malfunctions because attaching connectors to the cable requires training and skill to properly splice the connector to the cable. A bad custom crimp renders a cable useless.